galianorfandomcom-20200214-history
Elana F. Rosewood.
Elana Faunalyn Rosewood is a female half-elf gunslinger, and of the founders of Vicious Mockery. Backstory ? Description Appearance Elana is a 1,60 meter tall female half-elf, with fair skin and blue eyes, and long brown hair in a ponytail. Personality ? Biography Background ? During the Campaign: Songs of Adventure. Goblins & Necromancers A Table Worthy a Knight A Noble's Dark Deed Vengeance Best Served Cold War of Giants Dark Words in Hushed Whispers Breadcrumbs Notable Relationships Levi Elana's twin brother. Though Levi's polar opposite personality-wise, growing up together has made the two a reliable and inseparable duo. Even if Elana at times plays the occasional prank or two, or makes jokes at his expense. Allisa Elana's little sister. Though there isn't any tension between them, they have something of an awkward big sister and clingy little sister relationship. Character Information Personal Quest(s) * Mother, oh Mother. Together with Levi, Elana searches for a way to lift the Rosewood Curse. So that her mother may finally find true love. * Father, my Father. Together with Levi, Elana searches for her father. Hoping to find answers to why he so suddenly left, those 17 years ago. Notable Items Current Items * Signet Ring of House Rosewood. * Scroll of Pedigree. * Tinkerer's tools. * Elana's Pistol (Ammunition (range 30/90), loading). * Scoped Musket Rifle (Ammunition (range 40/120), loading, two-handed). * Nigurec's Black Book of Dark Magics. (First gotten from the necromancers during Goblins & Necromancers. Then again from the necromancers of Del Moriin during A Dark Ressurection who stole it from her.) * Cloak of Protection (Magic cloak, uncommon). (The item she chose among from the Jötunhall vault). * Cloak of the Bat (Magic cloak, rare). (). * Wizard's Guide to Alchemy. (Meredith's 20th birthday gift to Elana). * Blank Nordheiman book. (Meredith's 20th birthday gift to Elana). * Magic clasp. * Ring of Necrotic Resistance (Magic ring, rare). (Among the loot on the presumed leader of the necromancers in A Dark Ressurection). * Bag of Holding (Wondrous item, uncommon, magic item infusion). * Lantern of Revealing (Wondrous item, uncommon, magic item infusion). * Retractable Shield (Shield, enhanced defense infusion). Former Items * N/A. Statblock Artificer 8 (Artillerist) Armor Class: 14 (studded leather armor) Hit Points: 40 Speed: 30 ft. Senses: passive perception 10, darkvision 60 ft. Proficiencies * Skills: arcana, history, nature, persuasion. * Tools: tinkerer's tools, smith's tools, thieves's tools, alchemist's supplies, woodcarver's tools, drums. * Armors: light armor, medium armor, shields. * Weapons: simple weapons, hand crossbows, heavy crossbows, firearms. Abilities As an artificer, Elana's skills are best suited for ranged combat, and crafting magical items and other technologies. Half-elf Abilities * Darkvision: 60ft. * Fey Ancestry. * Skill Versatility. Feats * Magic Initiate: Sorcerer. * Ritual Caster. * Linguist: Abyssal, Dwarvish, Undercommon. Artificer Features * Magical Tinkering. * Spellcasting: Intelligence. +7 to hit, DC 15. * Infuse Item: ** Infusions known: *** Replicate Magic Item: **** Bag of Holding. **** Lantern of Revealing. **** Wand of Secrets. *** Enhanced Defense. *** Enhanced Weapon. * Artificer Specialist: Artillerist. ** Tools of the Trade. ** Artillerist Spells. ** Arcane Turrets. * Tool Expertise. * Arcane Armament. ** Wand Prototype. Artificer Spells Cantrips * ? 1st level * ? 2nd level * ? Magic Initiate Spells Cantrips * Minor Illusion. * Message. 1st level * Witch Bolt (1/ day). Ritual Caster Spells * Find Familiar. * Identify. * Unseen Servant. * Detect Magic. * Comprehend Language. * Floating Disk. Trivia * Elana used to be a gunslinger - wizard multiclass character. However, after a change of mind her player, with the DM's approval, changed her into an artificer. Other Quotes